guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Way of the Master
Possibilities This will make A/p and A/R truly ownage. Dark0805 10:59, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :My ranger now only uses spears, now my sin can too XD.--Diddy Bow 11:30, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::this + scythe + way of the assassin + critical agility = everything dies.--85.130.1.48 13:45, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::blast it wasn't logged in.--Reason.decrystallized 13:46, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I'll be the first to say Wohoo, Axe-assins just got a new toy! :::::I think they just made Assassins better at being a Ranger than Rangers are at being a Ranger. At least, in some instances. - Anon ::::Something like that. With 16 Critical Strikes, 12 Axe Mastery. Ohh man, what is that...base 50% chance of crit or something, before the roll on Weapon Mastery? Awesomeness :) (T/ ) 06:42, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::::One question, why axe? gogo Scythe! --Kale Ironfist 18:56, 5 August 2007 (CDT) can just imagine this with disrupting accuracy and keen arrow. Will this work with a Ritualist weapon spellif you were holding daggers? 75.45.82.212 13:35, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :No. Rit weapon spells don't change the TYPE of weapon you're using. Weapon Spells are basically a variation on Enchantments. Mujaki 14:59, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Ohmigod. Entropy, your build would be pure pwnage. 74% Crit Strike before weapon roll. Thats ridiculously high... I can only imagine what it would be like with a dervish :O The Imperialist 23:43, 4 August 2007 (CDT I think it would be a nice on a barrage sin, too.--Lux Terribilis 17:46, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Your build needs more mending --Blue.rellik 18:43, 5 August 2007 (CDT) I might be the only who notices this ,but The person in the Icon looks Alot like solid snake 0.0 24.184.90.125 20:35, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Wow, you're right! After all, he IS the master of stealth! (I wish they made an icon that looked like Sephiroth though!) --Gimmethegepgun 20:14, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Bwoy!! Know yo damn roots befo' you start makin wild assumptions!! GARRETT, form the Thief series is the god of stealth. --RavynousHunter 18:58, 17 August 2007 (CST) It would actually be more like 84% crit chance... with 12 weapon mastery = 101% crit chance... PWNAGE! Zyber 10:53, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Awwww, i was hoping the icon would be the general figure of a really old bald man with the white beard as long as him. I wanted tom see an icon like that sometime in my life time XD.Kalle Damos can you say, Ancestor's Visage, hes not all bald, but close =) --Jafar The Swift 01:23, 22 September 2007 (CDT) omg if i got eye of the north my crit ranger would pwn with my way of the assassin critical eye and distrupting accruacy and keen shot —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.230.116.153 ( ) }. Critical Chance is Multiplicative srsly. 12:08, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Spears Great, another kick ass skill to use to hurl my spear with my assassin...AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS WEIRD WHEN I FIRST CAME OUT WITH IT AT BEGINNING OF NIGHTFALL...NOW WHO'S LAUGHING!!!sorry for that crazy rant...--Manbeast15 19:17, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :You're crazy --Blue.rellik 19:23, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, WTF you use on the other hand? PvEreanor 12:39, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::Shield that gives me +2/+45 while enchanted...its bitchin y'all--Manbeast15 22:51, 8 August 2007 (CDT) how about this? for a A/D and I can't even wait to make a build for the disrupting arrows! --Boottspurr 17:37, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :like this? It's not so great. 75.46.58.224 02:28, 11 December 2007 (UTC) of course its not you dont got keen shot —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.230.116.153 ( ) }. :Where's your Critical Defenses? --Kale Ironfist 18:27, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::Optional slot. Oh, and not a whole lot of point wasting attributes on wind prayers for Whirling when you can just use Critical Agility --Gimmethegepgun 23:01, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::No +dmg makes me cry, because it won't do much in PvP, and armor impacts this build massively without either +dmg skills or PvE skills. Plus the above build splits attributes 4 ways. WotA with less survivability and more damage would probably be much better than spending a heap of attribute points to raise base damage. --Kale Ironfist 23:08, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Eh? Just Critical Strikes and Axe Mastery, that is two attributes last time I checked. Screw the shield, 9 Tactics is a waste with no Tactics skills and it's +8AL over dags/scythe anyways. (T/ ) 02:23, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I'm not talking about your build in this section Entropy, I'm talking about Boottspurrs' build, which has skills from 3 attribute lines, then Scythe Mastery as its 4th. --Kale Ironfist 02:29, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Would rather roll this myself, perhaps taking Dash in the optional. Kamer 01:09, 10 August 2007 (CDT) 100% Critical Hit *16 Critical Strikes + 12 (Weapon Mastery). *Way of the Assassin - 37% *Critical Eye - 16% *Weapon Mastery - 17% *Way of the Warrior - 35% *37 + 16 + 17 + 35 = 105%. Not to mention insane dmg, 4 energy per hit for sure. Throw in Critical Defenses for block. You could switch to 9 Weapon Mastery & 9 Shadow Arts to throw in Way of Perfection. 30 health every hit...That's some pwnage in PvP... Snow Phoenix 17:19, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :I don't think it stacks up like that... Plus, that sort of play isn't good in organised PvP. --Kale Ironfist 17:45, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::Obviously not, but this is a gimmick skill for gimmick builds. The percentage chances probably aren't added together, they're multiplied like block. The Hobo 18:06, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::I don't know. They make it kinda ambiguous. All the blocking skills say something like "you have a 50% chance to block projectiles" so you DO just have 2+ 50% chances but the critical hit skills say either "+" or "additional" X% chance to land a critical hit. As far as I can tell it could go either way. It probably is multiplied though or else it does seem to be a bit overpowered. 100% chance to get a critical hit with a weapon like a scythe? Throw in a IAS skill and something like critical defenses and you have some serious PvE pwnage. Doubt it would go over well in PvP as they can just remove your enchantments and you lose your defense and pretty much all of your critical hit boosts. I tried multiplying it out block style and I got something ~60% with all of them but there is a high chance of a mistake somewhere in there Ekrin 19:28, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I tried Way of the Assassin, Way of the Warrior, 16 in Critical Strikes, 12 in weapon. That is 37+35+16+17=105. NOT every hit was a critical, so, it's not additive, or maybe there's a max, dunno. Only something like 1 in 10 wasn't a critical though. :D :::::Thats what I found too. There was the occasional non-crit hit but it was definitely higher than my estimated 3 out of 5 for the multiplied type so there probably is a max Ekrin 15:20, 27 August 2007 (CDT) u can 't just add them up, its the same as with a slow-down, if you have a 10% slowdown and use dash, zou will still move with a move speed of 95%. Therefore u'll never have 100%. I do not know wich is prior to the other though wich makes a big difrence. (If u have 100% and take off 50% and then 25 % u have 12.5% left, wheras if you have 100% and take of 25% and then 50% you have 37.5% left). But when running a build like 14 crit strikes 12 weaponmastery with way of the warrior and assasin ou will hit crits like 80~90% of the time. 84.192.118.21 19:34, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :no, theres a difference between running 10% and 10% faster and running +10% +10% faster. ADDITIONAL 10% implies adding. Which sounds like is the truth, it sounds like AL affects your chance of crit.[[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 21:26, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I tested with way of the master, critical eye, way of the assassin- up with 16 crit strikes and 12 weapon mastery rank and definatly didn't crit everytime. You can tell when you crit not just from image always the same, but there is a sepcial sound and animation like a golden bubble/circle flashes, not to mention the energy gain visible by purple numbers.. I reckon there is a maximum chance, ie you can't get 100%. same way IAS only stacks to 33%, I think crit chance only to stacks to 80/90%. it must be to do with AL, cirt less on 100 armour 89.241.239.3 23:56, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Critical Bow Assasin (uses critical strikes with barrage to get massive critical dammage) Combine this with Sharpen Daggers, critical eye, and other skills o deal a lot of dammage through out masses. This would work great for monk distractions. :Great Dwarf Weapon targets "other ally" only. I've been using it on my pet for awhile now. --Cjad 15:46, 5 September 2007 (CDT) pfft who needs assassins Critical Scythe: P/D Top off with choice of rez, self heal, and misc scythe attacks. Bring a Furious Scythe. You can pretty much critical every hit and have a permanent IAS. Not to mention better armor than any sin. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:52, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :You mean critical every second hit. You also have ridiculous energy management that it puts Critical Strikes to shame :P. --Kale Ironfist 19:04, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::It seems to average out to more than every second hit usually. Plus, you have a scythe. If you hit 2 guys at once, its every hit. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:12, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::Where the hell is the logic in that? You're still hitting twice to use it once. --Kale Ironfist 19:28, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, I meant that each person you hit is adrenaline. Two guys in one swing is double adrenaline. Try it on practice targets and hit two per swing, you can use GFTE every swing. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:37, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :Assassins get a permanent 75% block and in PVE they get more armor and IAS than Paragons. ::^ wtf? [[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 19:01, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::Critical Defense for 75% block, Critical Agility for IAS, and I don't know where he got the more armor from.--Gigathrash 19:03, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I'm pretty sure Critical Agility has an armor bonus as well.68.82.216.207 19:05, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Yep, Critical Agility grants a nice little armor bonus as well when it's active. Not to mention the IAS is faster then Aggressive Refrain. And let's also not forget, Critical Strikes is still better e-management if there's nobody in earshot. The Paragon will require nearby allies. And don't forget, throw in Critical Eye for an extra energy gain per-critical, and Way of Perfection for a nice heal on every critical as well. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:55, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::and i'll say well done for wasting half your skill bar on nothing at all. Paragons > sins with spears. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 04:41, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Nothing in the game beats Leadership in energy gain, no amount of gimmicks and and relying on who-ha will beat a paragon spamming gfte Blue.rellik 11:59, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Leadership's pretty unbeatable with teammates in the area, but that's not to say there aren't other options. :D Soul Reaping is insane in AB, you can't spend the energy fast enough; Critical Strikes is far superior without teammates nearby; and so on. And speaking of gimmicks that beat paragons spamming GftE!, every tried Soothing Images? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:17, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Of course, with Cracked Armor on Agressive and Critical Agility's armor bonus, the sin has far more armor... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:26, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :@ Jioruji . 1 Guild Wars is a team game, very very rarely will you be solo so that point is completely moot. Soul Reaping is the second best primary but it relies on stuff dying and if the stuff dying is your own team then you're in a pickle. Leadership works whenever you want. Critical strikes is rendered weaker in higher-end areas where enemies have higher levels meaning the chance to crit naturally lowers. Also don't meantion any anti-shout/adrenaline skills because they're very very rarely found at all and even then they're easily removed (a lot of good paragons bring expel hexes against stuff like vocal minority or just kill the spirit). @ Entrea, sins are frontliners, paragons are mid-liners. A sin NEEDS the armour if they're going to survive like a warrior or dervish so again that point is moot. Blue.rellik 03:21, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :The point is that that build isn't really superior to a crit-sin, and one of the main "good points" it had was better armor. Which it doesn't have. We were specifically discussing crit-scythe sin vs crit-scythe para here. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:26, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Also, you mentioned "no amount of gimmicks and and relying on who-ha will beat a paragon spamming gfte". Well while it's not common, anti-shouts and anti-adrenaline are a gimmick and they do beat it. I never said it was common, but you never said there were any exceptions to your point. ::The point I was trying to make was that, depending on the situation, different attributes are better off; with lots of people, Soul Reaping is far better, with less people Critical Strikes is. Ever tried a Paragon in a four-man team? you're gaining 4 energy per shout, while an assassin is gaining 3 energy per critical, without any other skills helping that along. In general use - an eight-man team in a normal fight - Leadership is more powerful, I never said it wasn't. I was merely pointing out the exceptions (there I go again with exceptions, I need to get off that subject). ::But like Entrea said already, the discussion was originally about critical scythe builds, not about which primary attribute was better for energy management. Don't forget, when that P/D build was first posted, Refrain didn't cause CrAr, so the armor was pretty impressive, even if not necessarily higher then an Assassin's. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:06, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Looks like my PvE Assa lol I have same wannabe-naruto hairstyle on my PvE Assa, so he looks like him :P Enchantment Am I the only one to notice that this is a Enchantment, but it doesnt cost any energy... ?! =) Majnore 16:09, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :possibly, bot now you nitified me of it, you aren't anymore... phail :P --84.24.206.123 16:09, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :: =P its kinda funny isnt it? =) Majnore 16:28, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::: As soon as I saw that I was like... Wtf! Hmm it just doesn't seem right >.< Shiverz 23:18, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Might be a bug or sumthing :::::Forgot to sign -_- =) Majnore 02:03, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Trivia Removed trivia reference, as it is not only a song by Hammerfall; it can be linked to various aspects of Bushido (more likely reference imho, as Bushido means literary "Way of the Warrior" and that energy management is a big part of Bushido), it's the title of a Star Trek episode as well as of a Walker Texas Ranger episode, it could refer to the cartoon Samurai Jack, it's a 3DO game and also a web boardgame. And it can possibly refer to quite a few more things. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 06:12, 2 September 2007 (CDT) BEST:COMBO:EVER Way of the warrior + 16 critical strikes and 12 marksmanship + way of the master + distrupting accuracy+critical eye. add few more critical related skills =Unlimited energy and distrupting. : way of the master and way of the warrior are the same thing. [[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 14:43, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Think he meant Way of the assassin...=) Majnore 01:06, 4 September 2007 (CDT) One more good thing For a mere 5 energy and 1/4 cast time, even with 0 Critical Strikes, this Enchantment has a very long duration and can be maintained indefinitely. If you have any Skills, Weapons, Armor, etc. with an "X while Enchanted" clause, this skill can be of use to you. Sure, there's Illusion of Weakness and Faithful Intervention, but those have cast times which are unsuitable if you need to refresh mid-battle. (T/ ) 13:43, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :30 second recharge makes it unreliable if stripped though. Actually, Smiter's Boon makes a pretty great "enchant just to be enchanted"... Arshay Duskbrow 02:07, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::If you want an enchant just to get enchanted go for vigorous Spirit it has all the advantages except that it has half the duration it has faster recharge and it actually is usefull even with no attributes in healing prayers. Besides in PvE I would prefer to run /Mo rather than /A, in PvP I would probably prefer /A for some shadow arts utility or possibly dash though - forgot to sign Shai Meliamne 00:34, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::One other good option is Aura of Thorns, which has nice side-effects with no investment required. WotM is the longest-lasting, but going for a half-sized duration with a quicker recharge is also nicer against enchantment removal. And as a fun note, if you get killed with Aura of Thorns up, the bleeding triggers, so you can occasionally trade kills. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:34, 1 March 2008 (UTC) French Translation In French it is still named "Méthode du Guerrier", which is translated as Way of the Warrior... They have some problems for French translations I guess, they're leaving many modified things unmodified in French, as it was before with Pious Assault... -- Fexghadi 22:31, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Notes Seem to be unnecessary. I would never combine Way of the Assassin with Way of the Master, nor ever use Way of the Assassin (I used to like it, but now, not so much) because you could have more useful Elites. Plus, for non-daggers weapons, Way of the Master is probably better than Way of the Assassin, and using WotA, WotM and Critical Eye (also including Critical Strikes and Weapon Mastery) will only result in about an extra 10% chance to critical (I don't feel like going back through all that stacking multiplicatively math =P). Also, it isn't worth mentioning that it works well with Cyclone Axe and Barrage, because it works well with (all) attacks. XD Sins can take just about any martial weapon other than daggers and make a good build out of it (usually with Critical Agility (in PvE), Critical Defenses, Way of the Master, and sometimes Critical Eye). -Mike 22:57, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Way of the Assassin Note Removing the part about WotA, since it no longer affects non-dagger weapons Gerid of Fire 18:05, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Reason for name change? Was it just all the players crying about "we can't have an assassin skill with warrior in its name" or what? 16:50, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :It was bringing up confusion over the weapons it worked with. Normally, skills shouldn't be named as though they belong to another class; while the name itself was a good one, if you looked at it on a skill name list, it didn't look like an assassin skill at all. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:36, 11 August 2008 (UTC)